


Megan's Pokemon Anime Nuzlocke

by MeganShinyHunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganShinyHunter/pseuds/MeganShinyHunter
Summary: I get sent into the Pokemon Anime with all six of my pets and I do the Nuzlocke Challenge right after getting all of my Pokemon Trainer stuff.       I find a necklace and it turns all of my Pokemon into their gijinka form after I put it on my neck.





	Megan's Pokemon Anime Nuzlocke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All six of my pets and I get sent into the Pokemon World Anime Unova Region where I do all three of the Nuzlocke Challenge Rules. I meet a whole lot of new friends and I meet a whole lot of new enemies.

Riolu:"Wake up miss!" She said. Levi:"Riolu leave her alone." He said. Leah:"She's a human from the Real World." She said. I woke up and I looked around. I saw two Shiny Lucario Pokemon and I saw one nonshiny Riolu Pokemon. Leah:"Hello there miss." "I'm Leah." "This is my husband Levi." "You already met our daughter Riolu." "She was really worried about you." She said. Me:"Where am I at?" I asked. Levi:"You're in the Floccesy Ranch." "In the Unova Region." He said. Me:"Riolu I want you to be my Starter Pokemon!" "Your new nickname is Laura after my best friend forever that I hang out with Laura Healey." I said. Laura:"I love my new nickname!" "It's really cute miss!" She said. Me:"I'm Megan Kendell by the way." "I don't have the Alola Region Rotom Pokedex." "I don't have the Alola Region Trainer Passport." "I don't even own the right kinds of Pokeballs that I love to use so much in my video games!" "Luxury." "Friend." I said. Leah:"Calm down sweetie." "We'll help you out." "We'll get you into Virbank City." She said. Laura:"Mom and dad I'll take Megan into Virbank City to get all of her stuff." "Oh and all six of her pets too." She said.


End file.
